Talk:Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno
Holy CRAP! O_O Kenta's a BAD GUY?! Didn't see that one coming...o-o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) --Achrones150 02:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ROTLOL! XD I got one... Ooooh. Well played. Lol. --Achrones150 03:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) XD Exactly...so you had this planned all along huh? I kinda wondered why Kenta was skulking in the shadows earlier in the Arc we were doing when he was supposed to be a friendly, cool guy :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) There are really subtle hints throughout both the saga we're doing as well as the one I'm doing with Darkness. The most two prominent hints is the internal monologue at the beginning of the intro story and what he's doing before his talk with Megami Kurosaki. --Achrones150 03:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice reveal too...showing that not everyone with a Zanpakuto or supernatural powers can be the total mastermind :) So he's got dirt on Braeburn, something that would certainly condenm him in the eyes of the Gotei 13, namely the Hayates, if he tried to reveal Kenta's plot. Self-preservation seems to take priority over protecting the people of the city...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You can also see this as a bit of "clearing out the stereotypes". It shows that despite being a protagonist, there are character flaws and insecurities that keeps him from being seen as a "true" hero. In my personal opinion, I think it brings out a side of humanity to characters. Achrones150 03:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I guess that's what I like about Kenta being a Semi-Protagonist/Antagonist...seeing that he's truly believing in his cause, because of the religion or way that the Red Sun scrolls teach them. And Braeburn is more of a realist, seeing that he's not one to impose his views but rather seek them out himself, "working behind the scenes", but won't go beyond the "call of duty", so to speak, to save others. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, exactly! It's good to see someone with a high amount of insight and ability to place forethought within the aspects deeper and beyond the surface. --Achrones150 03:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Latest Daisuke Move: Too much? Nope.avi. <.< Achrones150 23:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that moment of where Kyōi went AWOL on the Monitor with the giant Kushanada-sized fist of energy at him...yeah, reminded me of Komamura's Bankai blade totally pwned by Aizen's Zanpakuto, then is quickly owned....xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ...*reads Braeburn's story* dang...that's...awful...): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup(.avi). Nearly infected, stabbed in the back (literally and figuratively), left to die, and pursued as a criminal by the Stealth Force. -plays a sad tune on the world's smallest violin- Achrones150 16:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Naggy ex-housewife xD...Kaze would be pissed if someone compared him with that...x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How did the Slayer get a Ear Piece, lol?!The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) He did? -blinks- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Character Theme Quote(s) ''"Those who live by the sword, die by the sword." Do you think this would be apt for Jaaku's them quote? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) A Wild Harbinger Has Appeared! Harbinger used slap on Hana! It's super effective! Harbinger also used intimidation! Emotional crit! Braeburn is demoralized! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Harbinger + Finger Poke = 1000 years of death!!!! XDDDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) O_O HARBINGER DID THAT TO A GIRL?! OH GAWD DX [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Not really, but that would've been hilarious, lol! XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Battle of mortals and gods EPIC!!!!! :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I concur. (though the Shinigami probably would still be considered gods, too. Lol) [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Daisuke: Hana? What does the scanner say about its power level? Hana: *takes off malfunctioning goggle-scanner* Its over 9000!!!! *contacs explode with the goggle scanner causing Hana to scream in pain* XD LOL! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA XD!!! That actually did make me laugh out loud. Poor Hana. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It fit so well, I just had to say it, lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Watch out, Ryuketsu! O_OThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Braeburn uses his sword gangsta style. :P [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy Wings?! Black Wings + Harbinger = Sephiroth XDDDDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Overload Bokyaku: Punisher! I need more power! Punisher: I'm giving all I've got, bitch! Bokyaku: Wait, no no no, I take it back, too much! TOO MUCH! *Harbinger explodes* XD lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You're just the genius when it comes to this kind of stuff, huh? XD [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) That's me! A master of witty one-liners and parodies XD lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bokyaku: YOU'RE TEARIN' ME APART, SAKURA!!!! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Pain, without love *Bokyaku's first arm comes off followed by a guttural howl* Pain, can't get enough *another arm pulled off* Pain, without love *kicked into the ground* cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allll! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sakura: Shit, now I have to find a way to pay 'em all back... Kaze: *rape face* X] Kukkyona: *evil twinkle* Daisuke: *wide-stupid grin* Hana: Ugh...you men XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Braeburn: -facepalm- Now I've seen everything.... Slayer: =_= I don't think so. -points blade- Monitor: -is silent because he gives zero fucks- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) XD lol! Amazing...just pure...amazingness...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ending the Arc I'd appreciate your responses of the characters you're rping to respond to the Teleportation Kido and the talk that was made by my characters. That is all, and we can then begin the next arc :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, mate. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 02:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC)